


Jinchuu

by Cherron_Reed



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherron_Reed/pseuds/Cherron_Reed
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THIS:  It is Written byGracey.A/U:Genre: Romance/Drama; rating: NC-17, STATUS: COMPLETESummary:Enishi and Kaoru grapple with the tensions of a natural attraction. Determined to have it both ways,Enishi comes up with another form of revenge only to discover this time, one can't win all the time.(And no, there is no violence!)





	1. Chapter 1

JINCHUU

Chapter One: 

 

He's fought and he's fallen  
He's on his knees before he's on his feet  
A sinister romantic  
Well he's about to be and she's about to see...

 

She had been stuck on the island for so long that Kaoru had lost count of the days. There was no one else around in the huge mansion, save for Enishi and her. The man, with the mask and shrunken skulking figure, had been gone a while back. Somehow or other, she wished that he had remained. She would have felt a lot better if there had been some other company aside from the white-haired man who had kidnapped her and turned Kenshin's existence into hell on earth.

Her arm halted and Kaoru rested the knife on the chopping board. "I wonder how he is," she whispered, eyes softening with tenderness and sorrow. She wished she could share the pain he must be experiencing now. Surely he mourned her 'death'. But how was he mourning her? As a friend or as the lover that he had never been to her?

"Talking to yourself again?" 

Kaoru jerked and almost cut herself as she whirled around to see Yukishiro Enishi behind her. "Next time please let me know that you are there," she hissed, stepping back to put more distance between them. The small of her back bumped into the table and she could move no further. Enishi eyed her without any particular expression, blue eyes visible from behind his modern tinted glasses. "What do you want?" Kaoru asked uncertainly. 

"I thought I'd like to watch you make dinner." That was true. He had been outside on the balcony, seen the setting sun and realised that Kaoru would be preparing dinner now, as she had for the past three weeks. As a small boy some of his fondest memories consisted of watching his onee-san making dinner for him. It wasn't just food; it was her way of showing she loved him. 'Not that this woman loves me,' Enishi thought wryly as he settled against the wall, hooking one ankle around the other. It had occurred to him that Kamiya Kaoru might poison his food but knowing what he did of her and the philosophy of her kenjutsu, he had dismissed the suspicion almost at once. Part of the reason why he had come was also to find out just how she went about cooking his food. Perhaps then he would discover why it tasted as awful as it did. But he still ate it and strangely, Enishi realised on some level that he subconsciously appreciated her efforts. 

She intrigued him as well, this woman. She was cooperative to an extent, she was afraid of him but she didn't shun his physical presence. No hatred burned in her gaze as it might have another woman's, which would have been perfectly understandable. She occupied a portion of his thoughts. When he thought of his nee-san he invariably thought of Kamiya Kaoru. Both of them had been beloved by Battousai, both had cooked for him. 

From the corner of her eye Kaoru watched as Enishi shook his head a little, rubbing his temples with his right hand. His bones were slender and long, graceful even. But no one could call the lean muscle and flesh that covered them feminine. Even in that simple movement the sinews of his arm flexed and she saw the power in them. That arm that could lift a sword nearly the height of a man...that could hurt even Kenshin- Blue eyes looked up and locked gazes with her. He had caught her staring! She had been staring, Kaoru realised. Whipping her head down, she concentrated on chopping the vegetables as though her life depended on it. Her face and ears felt hot and to Kaoru's embarrassed horror, she knew she was blushing.

The girl's face was positively pink. 'She looks so sweet.' The thought popped into Enishi's head before he banished it. Kamiya Kaoru was Battousai's woman and she was not here to be admired. One did not admire captive bait. Captive bait had a purpose, it was meant to draw the enemy. And he had no doubt that some day, either Battousai or Saitou Hajime was going to see through his ploy and come after him. Well, at least Battousai would come for the girl and the policeman for him. Either way, Kamiya Kaoru had served her purpose and he would see if he could use her in any other way in the future. 

"Why don't you go out? Dinner will be ready very soon," she muttered. 

In the fading sunlight she looked rosy and fresh, untainted. Now he caught himself staring and abruptly, Enishi straightened up and walked out without a second glance. He could feel her eyes on his back the moment he turned. She was very curious about him, that much he could discern. The silly creature actually thought he wouldn't sense her gaze, the intensity of it. Like a child who hid and watched from a distance, he decided. Except this was no child, the thought insinuated itself into his mind as he watched her carry the tray to him moments later. The sway of her hips, the curve of her waist beneath that bathrobe, the coral lips he was willing to bet that Battousai had never kissed before ...

Kaoru flushed hotly as she felt Enishi's unwavering gaze. It seemed to pierce her skin and her heart started beating faster, harder. She didn't understand why, was too naïve and inexperienced. But what she did know was that Enishi would not hurt her, he could not. She had Tomoe to thank for that. But in other ways he was still dangerous and she didn't doubt that he had means to hurt her without taking her life. 'But not if you behave sensibly like an older sister and not hand him any ammunition by acting like an idiot,' she chastised herself, laying out the table. When the meal was finally over, he got up as usual and said a curt word of thanks before disappearing beyond the glass doors. With a sigh of relief, Kaoru gathered the dishes, the tight feeling in her chest dissolving. Of all the days she had spent here so far, this was the first time she had been so glad to see him go. 

......................

Things continued on in a similar fashion for the next four days. Staring, blushes and a tension that fairly vibrated in the air between them as they passed each other along the hallways, during meal times ...all the time they met. 

With a frustrated sigh, Kaoru flopped back down into the tub, letting the warm water relax her. Closing her eyes, she scrubbed her skin thoroughly, wishing she could stay in the bathroom with its secluded privacy until Kenshin arrived to take her home. Things with Enishi were rapidly going downhill, so much for cultivating a tolerable relatio- "Existence," she corrected herself aloud. "Not relationship, existence." She hadn't so much as seen his shadow today, no matter how many times she looked around for him. He wasn't spying on her as well; it was simply not the man's style. He was lucid, bold and calculating. If he wanted something, he simply took it, regardless of the opposition. Kaoru shivered and sunk deeper into the water. She had spent so much time worrying about her problem with Enishi that she had barely thought about Kenshin and her friends. Somehow with each day that she spent here on the island, her past seemed to recede a little more from her. She hoped that they were on their way soon, she was afraid she might forget the world outside or that it had already forgotten her.

When the water was little more than cool, she knew it was time to stop hiding in the bathroom. She could go hide in her room now. There was only the gauntlet of the corridors to run and chances were, she would not meet him. With the towel in one arm she dried herself hastily, the other reaching for her new, clean robe. She had dumped her other bathrobe on the wet floor in a heap. After a week she had decided it was no longer sanitary to continue wearing it. Fingers touched wood and impatiently she fumbled around. "Mou, where is it?" she exclaimed. Turning around, Kaoru stared at the tiny wooden table where her garment would have been. If she had remembered to bring it inside with her.

"Oh no!" Kaoru kicked the tub and then cursed as pain shot up her leg. Great, she had no clothes and she had maimed herself. Massaging her bruised toes, she unwrapped the towel, letting her wet hair tumble down. Wrapping the cloth around her body, Kaoru fussed with it, trying to cover up as much as possible. Too low and the gentle curves of her breasts showed. Too high and ...she didn't want to think about that.

Pushing the door open silently, she stole glances down the hallway, looking left and right, straining to hear any footfalls on the floor. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she darted out, hands clutching the flimsy makeshift garment to her chest. One turning to the right, another to the left ... "Yoshi!" she exclaimed. And the corridor where her room was situated was empty. 

"Isn't it a little chilly to be running around half-naked?"

She screamed and jumped about a foot high. Once more Enishi had snuck up behind and scared the living daylights out of her. Maybe he was trying to scare her to death since he couldn't strangle her, Kaoru thought acidly, glaring at him. 

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked through clenched teeth. "I forgot my clothes, alright?"

He said nothing in response but the smirk on his lips was enough to raise her blood pressure. "If you don't mind ..." she seethed, recalling her current state of undress. She was about to slip around the corner when his hand shot out, palm resting against the wall, trapping her.

Kaoru stifled another scream, her wild gaze automatically shooting to him. Only to find Enishi mere inches from her. Instinctively Kaoru flattened herself against the wall, but he followed her, maintaining the intimate proximity between them. "Wh-what do you--?" 

He cut her off with one hard inscrutable glare. Panic, fear and other emotions roiled with Kaoru, twisting her insides into knots. Oh Kami, he wasn't going to ...touch her, was he? 'Please no ...' she prayed fervently. 

But Enishi did nothing more than look at her. His fingers flexed at times but all he did was remove his glasses and let his eyes run over her. All the way from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. His breathing remained steady, rhythmic and even. No one had ever looked at her like that, not even Kenshin. Logically she knew that he couldn't see through the towel but Kaoru felt as naked as though she had nothing on. The heat from his body warmed hers but she shivered when he looked up at her again. She turned away only to have him catch her chin, forcing her to keep eye contact with him. "Look at me," he ordered. She had no choice but to obey. 

Several moments of stark heavy silence followed before Enishi released her. "You'd better go," he said casually, dropping his hand. Before Kaoru could say anything, he walked off. Torn between relief, anger and a queer desire to find out just what exactly had happened, she stood there for a while before hurrying back to her room. She would have locked it but the key was taken. It was with him. 

Pulling on her bathrobe, she proceeded to knot and re-knot it so tightly that by the time she was done, her hands were red and she had trouble breathing. Normally she would be in the kitchen now, making dinner. Kaoru decided she wasn't hungry. "Too bad for Enishi. He can cook his own meals," she scowled angrily, curling up on her bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. But she still couldn't get rid of the sensation, the feeling of having a man see right through her, just watching and not touching. She hadn't known it could affect her so deeply. Kenshin had not gazed at her even once in such a manner. To Sanosuke and Yahiko, she was just a friend and tomboy instructor. Hell, she had been told that she looked like a tanuki to her face. But just now with Enishi ... 'You felt like a woman, didn't you?' Kaoru fought the rising guilt that came with that thought. 'Desired ...perhaps even wanted ...'

"Iie!!" She shook her head in vehement protest. "Rubbish! Enishi is the enemy, Kenshin's enemy. I will not think such ridiculous thoughts," she said firmly, burying her face into the soft pillows. He was the enemy. It didn't matter how he made her feel, that the sight of his handsome features or even the shadow of his tall figure made her pulse race. He frightened her; that was all. That was all, she repeated as she slowly found her way to the comforting arms of slumber.

..........................

The sand was soft beneath his shoes, treacherous and slippery. Battousai would have a hard time executing his battoujutsu technique on such a surface. It would be a good place to fight him. Enishi kicked the sand hard, watched the wind grab the white grains, tossing and spinning them back into the sea. Beneath the moon and starlight the water gleamed blue-black, laced with silvery lashings of foam. And for the tenth time in the past half hour, Enishi once again found something that recalled Kamiya Kaoru to mind. 

She had been so close, so near. A breath away and still he had restrained himself when all he could think of at that moment was to grab her and take her. He wanted her, Enishi admitted furiously to himself. That was why he had fled the house, afraid of what he might have done. He hadn't even dared look back. What he had seen in her eyes only added to the persistent clamouring of his mind and body. For all her fear of him, she was still guileless enough to show her curiosity, her inexperience. He had hoped to see revulsion, hatred, bitterness, anything to use against the need that was building up inside. Instead she had unwittingly given him an incentive to pursue the course of action that he was debating at that moment. She would succumb to him, he knew how to make her give in. But why, why this wanting? It would be a betrayal in every sense. "I would be betraying Nee-san and her memory." He had detested everything associated with Battousai Himura. Even Kaoru. But she had somehow found her way past his defences. In an ironic sense, she had done what Battousai had not been able to do. She had defeated him. He had meant to kill her, but she couldn't be killed. He meant to keep her merely as his prisoner, she had become an object that he coveted. 

The surf pounded hard on the shore, melding with the soft wailing of the wind. There would be a storm tonight. He could smell the cool sharp scent of rain on the air. Enishi crossed his arms and stood still, watching the rise and fall of the water, still at war within himself, unprepared to go home. If he took her this night it would be final, she would really have conquered all his reasoning, his purpose. "So much for your Jinchuu," he shouted into the night in a sudden rage. His voice echoed back, hollow and mocking. "So much for revenge," he murmured, burying his face in his hands. Then a thought struck him, born out of desperation and deceit. 

Logic and lies are not as separate as some think they are; often the two go hand in hand. The best liars in life are those that make perfect sense, that spin believable tales. And now Enishi spun the most fabulous lie that he had ever fed himself.

He proceeded to justify his wanting Kaoru in terms of Jinchuu. She was Battousai's woman, what better revenge than to have her on the most intimate terms? Aside from 'death', there were other ways to take her permanently away from his sister's killer. And knowing Kaoru, she would never tell her man that his archenemy had bedded her. It would be a secret, the most delicious form of vengeance. She would always be Enishi's in a way, permanently and unchangeable his. It was beyond anyone and anything to alter that fact. So ultimately, he would emerge the winner.

Armed with those thoughts, Enishi finally calmed the tempest within. Casting one final long look at the grey clouds that threatened to split open and unleash their load, he hurried back to the house, long lean legs eating up the distance  
easily. Lightning flashed, a jagged bolt that lit the sky, highlighting the lone, silver-haired man before casting him back into the darkness of night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Gracey](http://www.geocities.ws/mara_amber1/Jinchuu1.html).  
> A/U:  
> Genre: Romance/Drama; rating: NC-17, STATUS: COMPLETE  
> Summary:  
> Enishi and Kaoru grapple with the tensions of a natural attraction. Determined to have it both ways,  
> Enishi comes up with another form of revenge only to discover this time, one can't win all the time.  
> (And no, there is no violence!)

Chapter Two:

 

Teaching torches to burn bright  
She's hanging on the cheek of night  
A snowy dove trooping with crows  
He never saw true beauty till tonight

...She'll take him to the brink of deliverance  
Show him that much...

 

Kaoru was fast asleep when Enishi entered her room. He closed the door softly, slipping inside on noiseless feet. He could see her easily enough in the dark but the room was too stuffy, felt too hot and confining. So he opened the window and let in the cold, cold breeze. The clouds parted and moonlight shone in, touching the bed, caressing the sleeping woman on it.

With infinite gentleness, Enishi pulled back the covers from her, lifting the fingers that were loosely tangled in them. Her hands were definitely not soft, not like a lady's. They were slightly rough and the calluses told of her years of training. But he found them fascinating, long and slender yet so small compared to his. Discarding the sheets on the floor, he sat down and looked his fill. Her hair was loose, released from its ponytail and spread out under her. He almost chuckled when he noticed the formidable array of knots that clinched her bathrobe shut. As though she sensed his presence in her sleep, Kaoru turned over on her back, muttering so softly that even he could not pick up her words, shifting her legs. The bathrobe fell open at the knee and under the light her skin was creamy white with the faintest gold. 

He reached out, letting his hand rest on her knee, feeling her warmth against his cold palm. Then he slid it over and up, pushing aside the robe, stroking her inner thigh and calf, content for the moment just with that. 'Wake up,' he thought, wanting her to open her eyes. But perversely enough she seemed to like the caress and actually smiled in her sleep! "Kaoru," he called softly. When she sighed and muttered, he called her once more, louder this time.

With a start her eyes flew open and she started up on her elbows. Sleep-dazed and shocked, she could only gape at him before the weight of his hand on her leg registered. Kaoru gave a cry of alarm and would have pulled herself into a corner but Enishi tightened his grip on her, refusing to let go. Then with lightning speed he moved, taking firm hold of her shoulders and laying her back down. At once Kaoru pushed him away but she might as well have tried to push a brick wall. Enishi's weight kept her in place, pinning her legs down although he rested his weight on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her. 

Her hair was soft, fisted in his hands. And then anger flashed into her eyes as she overcame her fear. "Get off me!"

"I don't think so," he drawled. She tried to slap him then but he caught her hands easily and brushed them aside. "What a change from just now. I could have sworn you were almost curious to know what would happen next had I stayed."

She froze momentarily at his words and the fleeting triumph on his face told her that she had betrayed herself to him. "It doesn't mean anything," she snapped.

"Yes it does. It means that Battousai has never bothered to pay attention to you." He almost regretted his remark when she flinched. "It disturbs you doesn't it? The fact that he never could see you as a woman but that I do." Of course that was a lie. Battousai treasured Kamiya Kaoru above all else. The only difference was that he hid his feelings. Too bad, Enishi thought. Had Battousai given Kaoru the love she had needed, tonight would never have happened. 

"That's not true." Her own words sounded empty to her. 

"Whether it is true or not, that doesn't matter anymore. The fact is, you don't loathe me nor do you hate me. If you did, I wouldn't be here. I'm not interested in forcing women into my bed, Kaoru. Nor have I ever had to," he added for good measure. 

She would have rolled her eyes at that egoistical statement had she not been so flustered by his previous words. How had he known ...how... And then she recalled that moment when he had looked right into her eyes. It was then that he had known. "I can't hate you Enishi," she said quietly. "You might try your best to harm Kenshin but in the end, I'm not going to waste away my life drowning in hatred and madness."

Deceptively mild, her words hit home with unexpected force. "I'm not interested in Kenshin tonight," he replied, evading the topic. "In case you failed to notice, it's you that I'm here for."

Kaoru sucked in her breath as some of her original fear returned. 'But he won't force you,' she reminded herself. If he wanted to, he would have a long time ago. Then why was she still afraid? And then it occurred to Kaoru for the first time that maybe it wasn't Enishi she was frightened of. 

She was so different from Tomoe. His sister hid her emotions effortlessly, naturally. This woman let hers play all over her face. He could see her confusion in her eyes, in the way her lips twitched slightly, the way she turned her head. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" Honesty was the best policy when it came to such innocence. She would be hardpressed to find a defence against it. 

"N-nani?"

"I won't do anything you don't like. You could think of it as a favour, since at the rate your romantic life is going, it'll be years before anyone kisses you." 

He really was mad, Kaoru thought, gaping at him for the second time that night. And then she noticed the way his mouth lifted at the corner. He was laughing at her! "Yukishiro Enishi, you-" His fingers touched her lips and the words died in her mouth. 

"I won't do anything you don't like," he whispered with unnerving gentleness, his thumb brushing the corners of her mouth. Before Kaoru could gather her wits, he lowered his head swiftly and touched his lips to hers. She stiffened so he just brushed his mouth across hers. 

"Is-is that all?" Kami! Had she really said that? Kaoru almost bit her tongue. 

"That will be all if you keep kissing like that." 

He had the nerve to sound bored! "Well, excuse me for not knowing what to do," she snapped. 

"Then do as I say," Enishi ordered, like a teacher instructing a student. "Close your eyes."

"What?! Of course not." 

"No wonder Battousai hasn't kissed you yet."

"You leave Kenshin out of this!" Kaoru huffed furiously.

"Then do as I say," Enishi repeated reasonably. When he kissed her again, Kaoru found herself staring into his opened eyes. The sensation of his mouth on hers was soft yet overwhelmingly strange. But the look in his eyes, the heated light, that was what made her shut her eyes promptly. Without the help of vision Kaoru was plunged into another world, one of heightened sensation, where nothing else existed but the touch of this man on her body.

"Open your mouth," he murmured, kissing the corners of her mouth. He sensed her surprise but he persisted. "You asked me if there is more. I'm showing you now. I'll stop if you want me to."

I'll stop if you want me to ...how could such sweet words come from someone like him. Behind closed lids Kaoru tried to conjure up his image, the wild violent man who had beaten Kenshin within an inch of his life. But try as she might, she couldn't reconcile that image to the man who was handling her with such gentleness. 

Her lips parted ever so slightly and that was enough for him. He touched his tongue to her mouth, slicking it over her full lower lip. Kaoru gasped and her hands, previously folded on her chest now wound their way into his clothing, grasping. "Don't-" But she didn't mean it and he knew it. Enishi pressed harder against her, pressuring her to open more for him and she did. He stopped for a second, let her accustom herself to this new development before he flicked his tongue inside her warm mouth, tasting, exploring. She writhed beneath him and he couldn't stop the soft groan that escaped. 

Kaoru stirred restlessly in his arms. So this was what he meant by more. Eagerly she pressed her mouth tighter to his, raising her head off the pillow. Enishi murmured something but she let it fall on deaf ears. She wanted more now, not just these light brushes. Stubbornly she kissed him back, inexperience falling to the onslaught of natural curiosity and desire. Unknown to Kaoru, she was also relying on Enishi's promise that he would stop when she wanted him to. Her hands tightened on his tunic, pulling him closer, demanding. 

Suddenly the kiss exploded and he cupped the back of her head as he forced her back down, almost bruising her mouth with his. His tongue thrust against hers in an act that mirrored what his body wanted even as his leg slipped between her thighs. She tried to pull away but he kept her locked against him. "I told you not to do that," he said in a low tight voice. "I warned you."

So he had. But she had ignored him and tested his limits. She had forgotten that he was a dangerous man. When he finally lifted his head, Kaoru said nothing. She didn't know what to say. Her body was a riot of sensation, her heart and mind felt like they were detached from her senses. His keen eyes pierced her and she glanced away, afraid to look at him. 

She was suddenly passive now. He hadn't exactly frightened her into submission but she was unsure of what to do. All the better. It was alright that she didn't want to touch him. It was enough that she let him touch her. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, tugging the robe down as far as it would go. Her pulse raced like a mad thing under his touch and she let out a harsh breath. He nuzzled her through the thin cloth, but as he continued in a lazy downward trail towards her breasts, Kaoru's hand touched his shoulder and she whispered his name.

It almost killed him but he listened to her. "You want me to stop?"

"I-I ...don't know," she said in a small voice. He smiled at her words, a rare genuine smile that softened his face. 

"When you make up your mind, just let me know," he said, leaning forward and dropping a light kiss on her nose before kissing her thoroughly once more. "Open your eyes Kaoru."

"But you said ..."

"I want to see you." And once more she obeyed him. Desire blazed in his eyes so that they were almost luminescent. She could see her reflection in them. He wanted her very badly and that realisation filled her with a strange pride. As much as Enishi could affect her, she could do the same to him. Once more curiosity egged her on and she slipped her hands up his chest. His eyes crinkled at the corners and she knew he was smiling. She didn't want him to humour her, damn it. With reckless daring, Kaoru reached down and tugging up his shirt, she touched his bare skin. Immediately he stiffened but she continued, stroking her hands upward, feeling the curve of his ribs against her palm, trailing her fingers over his chest. She stopped when she felt the touch of his own hand on her body. In effect, Enishi was mirroring her every move. 

"I'll stop when you stop," he said by way of explanation. Kaoru felt better knowing that she could set the pace and continued. Only she wasn't prepared for the rush of sensation when he cupped her breast, his thumb circling her hardened peak. She tossed her head on the pillow, and Enishi bent his head, taking her in his mouth. Kaoru's hand tangled in his hair as she moaned, arching her back. It felt so good it almost hurt.

"Wait." He pulled back and she blinked as he reached for the sash. "Kamiya Kaoru, what have you done to the bathrobe I gave you?" he asked in exasperation when he tried to undo the knots. 

She blushed and was about to try and help him when Enishi gave up and simply pulled the robe down off her shoulders. Cotton ripped. Cool night air touched her skin and then there was nothing but the heat of his body, the curl of his tongue around her peak as she cried out. He suckled one breast, then the other, leaving hot wet trails over her skin, over her flat stomach. Kaoru shut her eyes, feeling like her body was on fire as she slid her hands into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

He promised her he would stop when she wanted him to. But now he simply wanted to rush her through until she was his. He prayed she would forget his words as he assaulted her body with new sensations and experiences. When she arched once more he yanked the robe aside and ran his hand up her thighs. Her grip on his hair tightened almost painfully but he didn't stop.

She tensed when he ran his knuckles down her womanhood, parting the folds, seeking her entrance. When his fingers slid inside her Kaoru screamed but Enishi muffled it, kissing her, murmuring reassurances. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered, hushing her as he stilled his hand. She was shaking so hard ... "Trust me Kaoru ...trust me koishii..." He was unaware of the endearment as it tumbled again and again from his lips but Kaoru clung to it. And then slowly it began, the gradual tightening that built up unbearably, taking her breath as he flexed his fingers against her, inside her. 

"Enishi ..." She writhed against him and he pinned her still with his leg, rendering her immobile. She was helpless when the climax came crashing down on her, a nucleus of burning pleasure that erupted and splintered her body until she shattered in his arms. Once, twice, three times he drove her over the edge. 

When he let her go, Kaoru lay back against the pillows, thoroughly exhausted. She looked up at him with glazed eyes as he knelt over her, pulling off his top. She closed her eyes when his hands went to his trousers but she welcomed him when he came to her, basking in the feel of having him lie skin to skin with her. It took her several moments before she realised that he wasn't done yet.

She looked slightly bewildered when he gripped her hips, his leg parting hers. And then alarm shot through her eyes when she felt him against her thigh. "No, don't," she protested but he ignored her. "You said you'd stop," she cried, panicked. She didn't know what else there was but something told her that this was going to be different from everything else. 

"I can't...Forgive me, I can't," he said harshly and through her tears she saw him. His breathing was erratic, as though he had been running for miles but what touched her was the fact that he did stop. He was waiting for her. 

"I..." she whispered, cupping his face. It didn't seem fair to ask him to stop, after what he had given her. And a part of her didn't want him to stop either.

"Just this...after a lifetime of hatred and madness...give me this Kaoru. I will never ask anything of you again." When she said nothing he used the one thing he knew would work against her: the truth. "You don't want me to stop. You know you don't." 

"You won't tell anyone?" 

He closed his ears to the doubt and pain in her question. "I swear on Tomoe's memory I will keep this a secret." 

She didn't say anything else but he had her answer in the way she wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face against his shoulder. "Thank you, Kaoru," he whispered as he held her trembling body to him. She yelped when he entered her slowly and although she tried to pull away instinctively, her grip on him did not lessen. 

"This will hurt for a while," he warned and she nodded. When he encountered her barrier, he tried breaking it gently but it didn't work and she only flinched in pain. Withdrawing, he took a deep breath. And then he drove into her, thrusting until they were joined completely, hip to hip, flesh with flesh. It took all his willpower to stop from moving anymore. But she felt like heaven around him, slick and hot, pulsing. 

She had muffled her cries but now he felt the hot tears. Tilting her face up to his, he tenderly wiped the silvery drops, kissing them away, cupping her face with his hands. "You feel so good," he whispered raggedly, brushing his mouth over her forehead, her hair. "I want you so much...I've never wanted anyone this way before," he confessed as she lifted her mouth to his. "Thank you ...thank you, koishii..."

He had hurt her more than he knew. Not just with his possession of her body but with his words. She had always dreamt that Kenshin would say those words to her but as Fate had it, it was Enishi who was saying those things, who was inside her in a way that she never knew was possible between a man and woman. "Like a sword and sheath," she thought as she moved with him. And then thought fled as the familiar sensation started thrumming once more.

Her nails bit into his back but he almost couldn't feel it. He guided her movements and she learned quickly, meeting him arch for arch, thrust for thrust until they were both spinning out of control, a man and a woman engaged in the oldest, most wildly beautiful of dances. She was killing him, Enishi thought as he clung to her. And within that maelstrom of his mind, he quietly acknowledged that she had beaten him. She came first, the breath torn from her body in an ecstatic cry that rang out through the room and beyond it. And then it was his turn to lose control and he went with her, lost in the fierce pleasure that drove all other senses from him. Enishi collapsed onto Kaoru and they lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms as he filled her again, spilling himself deep within her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Gracey](http://www.geocities.ws/mara_amber1/Jinchuu1.html).  
> A/U:  
> Disclaimers: All standard disclaimers apply. The characters of Rurouni Kenshin   
> do not belong to me, they belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro-sensei. I'm only borrowing.   
> Nothing is mine except the plot. The song 'Shakespeare in Love' is by Layla   
> Kayliff and some other guy...(where the hell is my CD cover!) The song is NOT   
> MINE and I acknowledge all their rights and the rights of the companies   
> associated with them and their song. I'm only borrowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Gracey](http://www.geocities.ws/mara_amber1/Jinchuu1.html).  
> A/U:  
> Genre: Romance/Drama; rating: NC-17, STATUS: COMPLETE  
> Summary:  
> Enishi and Kaoru grapple with the tensions of a natural attraction. Determined to have it both ways,  
> Enishi comes up with another form of revenge only to discover this time, one can't win all the time.  
> (And no, there is no violence!)
> 
> Disclaimers: All standard disclaimers apply. The characters of Rurouni Kenshin   
> do not belong to me, they belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro-sensei. I'm only borrowing.   
> Nothing is mine except the plot. The song 'Shakespeare in Love' is by Layla   
> Kayliff and some other guy...(where the hell is my CD cover!) The song is NOT   
> MINE and I acknowledge all their rights and the rights of the companies   
> associated with them and their song. I'm only borrowing.

Chapter Three:

 

...So he falls enough to feel that he's falling  
She'll let him know his heart...

 

She lay silent in his arms, unwilling to break the spell that would eventually end with the arrival of daylight. Both of them knew the impossibility of what had taken place. It was crazy, Kaoru thought flatly. She should never have agreed to anything he said. To put it plainly, she had allowed him to seduce her. But a part of her was satisfied with the way things had turned out. The incredible tension between them was gone, and she was the wiser for the experience. So why did the prospect of morning make her feel so empty?

Enishi moved and she tightened her hold on him unconsciously. She didn't want him to go. When morning came he could leave her and she would push this night far, far back into her memories. But for now, she wanted him to stay, to keep the emptiness away for a while longer.

"I'll stay," he promised softly, his arm around her waist. Their bodies were still joined and he had not felt such repletion, such peace. Not until this moment. "But when dawn comes we will forget this. It's for the best." When Battousai came for her she would forget him. He could not form any lasting attachment to her.

"I know," came the expected reply. Still, her ready agreement hurt.

"And if Battousai ...if you ever marry ....should he ask, tell him I forced you," Enishi said almost coldly. 

"I'll tell him no such lies. And I won't lie about you either. Whatever happens will happen." She couldn't sully what they had done together with weakness and deceit. His hand touched her hair, fingers stroking her head until soothed by his ministrations, Kaoru fell asleep at last. 

When the sun made its appearance, Enishi untangled himself from her embrace. Picking up the blankets, he covered her beautiful body, tucking her in just like the way he had found her. She muttered and he chuckled softly. She did have a habit of talking in her sleep. He just hoped she would not mention this episode, for her sake. 

Shutting the door behind him, Enishi slung his tunic top over his shoulder and made his way to his room. The sunlight poured in. A new day had begun. He had had his Jinchuu on Battousai, he had taken his woman and made her his. And to top it all off, she had been willing as well. He had came out the winner in the end. But that thought couldn't dissolve the yawning emptiness that he felt deep inside. Nor could it erase the feeling that instead of punishing Battousai, he had punished himself by tasting heaven when he knew he could not have her. In the end, Battousai Himura would get her and once more he would have to stand by and watch. In effect, he had damned himself to hell for the second time. 

Enishi was lost in his thoughts when he noticed the ship approaching the island. It was his partner from Shanghai. The man had always struck him as too smooth to be trusted, too cunning to be liked. But nonetheless he was relieved by the latter's appearance. After a hurried wash-up, he made his way down the hall. Stopping as he passed Kaoru's door, he looked briefly at it and allowed himself one last remembrance before he turned his back, walking away. Alone once more. 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Gracey](http://www.geocities.ws/mara_amber1/Jinchuu1.html).  
> A/U:  
> AN:  
> Comments:
> 
> Okay, I'm sure there are some who aren't too happy with what I've written and   
> frankly I am somewhat critical as well. But I've chosen to highlight other   
> points, Kaoru's emotional vulnerability (how faithful can you stay to a guy who   
> hasn't even held your hand or let you know that he cares???!), Enishi's desires   
> and his twisted self-deception that ends in self-realisation, for however short   
> a time. I wanted to infuse elements of the uncomfortable (natural desire and a   
> coerced compliance) even in their lovemaking, the reasons for it and I hoped I   
> succeeded somehow. Thank you very much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Gracey](http://www.geocities.ws/mara_amber1/Jinchuu1.html).  
> A/U:  
> AU NOTE FROM GRACEY:  
> by GRACEY, written in 2002
> 
> Author's Notes: Ohh, so much for promising not to write anymore until my exams.  
> And to think I conceived the idea of writing my first lemon while reading The  
> Return of Sherlock Holmes. It's the stress, I swear! My exams are a month  
> away...I have essays and tests in five days' time...what the hell am I doing in  
> front of this laptop??? 
> 
> Anyways, just to let you know, I've taken some (actually a lot, really)  
> liberties here and as well as tampered with the time period. (I have no idea how  
> long Kaoru was stuck on the island.) K&K fans, gomen nasai. Please don't read  
> this if you hate Enishi/Kaoru pairings. E&K fans, please don't kill me if you  
> feel I haven't done any justice to them. I am sorta a prude and I don't do the  
> lovemaking stuff well. Do r&r but be gentle. I'm fragile ...I am! Saitou-sama  
> stop sniggering! Grrrrr...
> 
> Update: Kyyaa! I'm so happy that this fic is well received. Thank you all for  
> your comments*bows* Anyways, I was listening to the song 'Shakespeare in Love'  
> and I just felt some of the lyrics were appropriate, so I added them. Mmm ...
> 
> Disclaimers: All standard disclaimers apply. The characters of Rurouni Kenshin  
> do not belong to me, they belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro-sensei. I'm only borrowing.  
> Nothing is mine except the plot. The song 'Shakespeare in Love' is by Layla  
> Kayliff and some other guy...(where the hell is my CD cover!) The song is NOT  
> MINE and I acknowledge all their rights and the rights of the companies  
> associated with them and their song. I'm only borrowing.


End file.
